never lets on the whole story
by Fan-freak-life
Summary: Steve finds out some interesting things about peter. And Peter finally talks to someone. Tony and Peter bonding (NO SLASH)!


Hello, people, it's me Fan-freak-life this is my first marvel fanfic ever so yeah. By the way, I know Tony OC in this if you want me to make another one where he's not OC then I might do that but anyway other people in this story will most likely be OC to so if you don't like that, then leave. I do not cuss I try to stay pretty clean in that.so just fill in your own cussing thanks!

Tony Stark's phone aka Stark phone

Tony: Kid Happy is picking u up today

Only kid, I've ever liked: Ok… am I spiderman or peter parker for this?

Tony: Peter duh he's less arrogant

Only kid, I've ever liked: Ok. Wait, WHAT? I am not arrogant. plus your one to talk

Tony: Wow I'm hurt!!! Now shut up and get back to your math

Only kid I've ever liked: oooooook but how do u know I'm in math?

Tony: I'm Tony Stark Peter, I know everything.

Only kid I've ever liked: Creepy…

"I'd say it's called being a Dad." wait? I looked up to see Clint staring at my phone "Shut it, I'm his mentor." though part of me knew that looking at the kid's school classes wasn't really a mentor thing… "Whatever you say Stark. But what mentor looks at a kid's classes in school?" I really didn't want to talk about this right now. But, now all the avengers were snickering beside Nat of course who was probably inside laughing up a storm "So when is he coming?" Cap asked with a more mature look on his face. Which in this case he seemed to be having some trouble at "I'm going to the lab." "What! Tony can i pick up spider-kid?" Cap yelled after me "What? Ugh, what the heck sure."

Peter's POV

Great just great peter I thought as I looked at himself in the minor I had a big bruise on my gal and a nice black eye that aunt May's boyfriend gave me to go with it, not to mention the probably a broken rib and bruises on my back and side.

The punches never hurt too bad I mean yeah ok they hurt pretty bad. But they always went away but the words flash and his buddies yell at me always hurt more. And I know that it's silly for them to make any impact but they did no matter how much I try to ignore them they always came back worse and harder but it didn't matter no one at home cared and no one at school cared maybe Mr. Sta- NO he's just my mentor he doesn't care he just likes my brain and spider skills.

But this was going to be hard to explain to Mr. Stark "Uh yeah so these bruises just kinda appeared... not sure how but they did." yeah… Oh gosh, Happy is probably waiting for me!

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the boys' locker room and out of the school building to find a black limo waiting for me. I ran up to the car and opened the back door to find THE CAPTAIN AMERICA! "What the-" "No cussing around me please and thanks. Now get in it's freezing even for someone who was in ice for 70 years." he chuddled as I got into the limo feeling like my whole world had just gone haywire

"I wanted to meet you in person." he said with a smile"You did steal my shield. Nice moves by the way" I look at him scared for my life.

yeah, I had defended myself once from him. But man that night i had passed out from the pain of when he'd sent me flying I had broken at least four of my ribs it's a good thing that I have a super healing or that could have been well I'm not sure what it could have been but it wouldn't have been pretty. "T-thanks." I'm not really sure what to say I mean when you fight someone they usually don't compliment you on your skill because... well I mean you know it just doesn't go that way

"So how old are you anyway?" "Fourteen." I blurted out. OH crap!!! I told Mr. Stark I was fifteen well I mean it was just a little white lie to Mr. Stark right? Lying about your age isn't that big of a deal right? It's not like Mr. Stark needs to know I a whole year younger than he thought

"F-fourteen?" Captain America stuttered "Uh yeah. As Mr. Stark says I'm on the younger side." I said again not sure what to say "Does Tony know your that young?" "Well… you se-" "No kid answer my question. Does Tony know your that young? What how old were you in Germany? Truthfully." he didn't have a very friendly look on his face anymore I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack "NO! Ok?!? He thinks I'm Fifteen almost sixteen when REALLY I'm fourteen!!! But what does it matter I fought you! YOU CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA when I was thirteen!!! I'm FREAKING as strong as YOU!!! OR that I have an IQ of 210 OK??!! And that I just blurted everything at you." He just stared at me with a sad look in his eye's then he said: "You might as well tell me where the bruises came from a kid." I felt my eyes start to burn "I-I don't… I don't have the best home life ever. Or school life for that matter."

Then he hugged me HUG ME!!! CAP- Steve hugged me and I didn't mind one bit I just hugged him back I suddenly I pulled back "I'm so sorry I shouldn't hav-" Steve put up his hands "I pushed you too fast, sorry to say kid but your not the most emotionally stable right now it was bound to happen. Ok? I mean I've had penily of times like that one time I blew up at a bartender poor guy probably was scared out of his mind." I smile at the thought of a bartender up against a wall full of different kinds of beer scared out of his mind.

"But you are as much as I hate to say it the future Tony and I. And Tony's not emotionally stable at all just a head up. can't say I'm the best either... but I'm better than him. Really anyone is better than Tony." he said the last part with a little laugh

"So I'm guessing you're not just gonna let this go?" "Heck no kid, you think I'm that stupid." "No." there was silence for a little bit then Steve said, "You know Tony cares about you a lot right?" "W-what?" Mr. Stark care about me was the crazy "Yeah I figured you didn't know. He keeps his emotions pretty in check making sure no one can tell." I just stared at him "He stays up late whenever you're in you're suit. It gets annoying really but you know it's what father figures do I guess."

I quickly looked at my knees feeling tears swell up in my eye's Mr. Stark cared about me I hadn't had a grown-up care about me scents Uncle Ben died Aunt May is on drugs I'm pretty sure and all she ever says to me is how useless I am and her boyfriend is even wors- "Kid talk to Tony ok? He really cares about you. And if he knew about your home life I promise he'd help you out." We were at the avengers' tower now "ok." Happy opened the door for us I really hope he didn't overhear our conversation but from the look of his face, he had. Steve and I walked right into the avengers' tower "Hello Peter." FRIDAY Mr. Stark's AL said "Hi FRIDAY." I said back I didn't say it very loud but it didn't matter because FRIDAY could hear everything. Ding! There was the elevator then the elevator stopped at level 13 instead of level 15. 15 was where I usually went first because that's where Mr. Stark always waited for me. But right away I saw that this was Mr. Stark other lab and Mr. stark was right there looking at a blueprint "See you kid. It was nice meeting you. You're pretty cool for a fou- for a kid." I look at Steve "T-thanks." and I stepped out of the elevator and right into Mr. Stark's second lab the elevator doors closed right behind me "Hey underoo want to help me with thi- wow um what happened to your face kid?"

Tony Starks POV

So yeah I look up there's Peter standing right before me the greatest kid I've ever meat "Hey underoo want to help me with thi- wow um what happened to your face kid?" And his face is covered in bruise!!? Who did this to him? Why did they? Wait was it more than one perso- "M-mr. Stark can... I- I n-need to tal- I need help." the last part was so fast i could've missed it if i hadn't be hanging onto his every word just then. I wasn't the best with emotions but i would dang try my hardest for Peter. So i patted the chair next to me "Okay Peter sit down." Peter walked over to the chair like a robot and sat down really slow "Okay what's this about Peter? I want to help you kid but i need to know what's going on first can you tell me?" "M-may. May she's not doing well." I just looked at Peter what was i supposed to say what was wrong with his Aunt? Then things started getting serious tears started rolling down peter's face "S-she wasn't grieving r-right. She s-still isn't she thought that if s-she got a boyfriend i-it would make it better. B-but it didn't... he started pushing her to do drugs. Telling her it make her happy and I g-guess she was just so desperate to be happy again s-she did. A-and now its like she a totally different person and-an" Peter was full out sobbing now I reached over to him and hugged him tightly he flinched violently at first which i assumed was from abuse I should've knowest sooner what the kid was going through he had mentioned a couple times that he's aunt wasn't doing the best and the he wasn't a big fan of her boyfriend but i thought it had all been normal stuff Peter had never let on to the whole story. We sat there for a long time until Peter pulled back tears pasted on his face "Peter I need to know did they ever hurt you?" I looked at him dead serious Peter just stared at me with new tears springing up in his eyes "Peter did they ever abuse you in anyway? Physically, mentally." "M-may never abused me Mr. Stark she'd say things b-but she never abused me." It broke my heart to see Peter like this so hurt it was obvious that May verbally abused Peter I had no idea what her boyfriend was like though "You said she had a boyfriend. Did he ever do anything and please Peter don't lie to me okay? I can help you… I can help May." that's what did it for Peter not the idea of him being saved from abuse but from May being helped. Dang was this kid is better than anyone i've ever meet before "Y-yeah he… he h-hits me But Mr. Stark you can't t-tell anyone o-or he'll h-hurt May!" Peter's breath had quicken like he was on the edge of a panic attack "Peter listen to me stay calm ok? I won't let him hurt you or May ok? I promise. Just stay calm." his breathing was calming down good i thought to myself he's calming down "Y-you promise?" he asked me his eyes desparte "Peter not to brag but i am a billionaire I'm pretty sure i can do this." Peter laughed a tiny bit his tears gilsing on his face "But you'll help May?" he asked serious again i looked at him dead serious and said "Peter drugs… drugs Peter are very hard to get unaddicted to do understand?" Peter nodded "I will try though Peter I really will kid. But you have to understand for this to work your going to have to give her away for a little bit ok?" "Y-yeah i know… but if it helps her it will be worth it." i knew Peter knew what i was talking about an addiction place would maybe help his Aunt "Hey kid you look really tired why don't you take a nap in your room ok?" his room was on the same floor as my room all the other avengers teese me about it but it's not like i'm gonna let a teenager have a whole floor to himself like the other avengers who knows what could happen ok i know what would happen the floor would become the ceiling and the ceiling would become the floor Peter before all this had happened would have stuck the furniture to the ceiling with his webs and done a bunch of other teenage things… take that back superhero-teenager things. But now i'm not sure what he would do but i'd get the old Peter back or a new one either i guess would be fine as long as Peter is happy. "Ok. But did you need he-" i quickly cut him off "Peter don't worry i got this, here come on i'll go with you i need to take a break anyway. Not to mention you need a break kid." "Yeah…" Peter nodded as soon as we got to the floor were Peter and my room is i went to my room and grabbed sleeping pills your supposed to only take one but with Peter mentabliom i grabbed three i have to adment i wasn't letting on how tried Peter really looked i mean he looked like he could fall over any second "Here Peter take these." i tried to hand him the pill but he adamantly stepped back "No! I don't want any drug Mr. Stark!" Wha- oh "Peter this is a sleeping pill it helps you fall asleep. I take them heck almost everyone of the avengers take them." "Y-you promise?" "Yes kid you don't serious think i'm gonna drug you do you?" "N-no sorry." peter said with a sheepish smile he took the pills and went to his room. "W-wait Peter!" Peter flinched but looked at me "Yeah Mr. Stark?" "Hey are you hurt anywhere?" Peter's face dropped "Can we just w-wait?" he was desperate and as much as i didn't want Peter to be in pain he needed time and for me to take it slow. Like walking on eggshells anything could go wrong. "Yeah sure kid." Peter smiled a weary little smile "T-thanks Mr. Stark." and he turned and went to his room yeah anything for you kid i thought as i walked away.


End file.
